Off The Beaten Path
by NiftyxSara
Summary: Very much an AU JONAS story. Contains numerous slash pairings. If that isn't your thing, don't read. Stacy, Nyke, Jarl, Kandy.


Disclaimer: Do not own, blah blah blah, Disney, blah blah blah, Fun not profit, blah blah blah.

**Off The Beaten Path**

**AU JONAS Story. This fic is full of slash and femmeslash. If that isn't your thing I suggest you don't read it.**

**Pairings: Stacy, Nyke, Jarl, Kandy.**

**

* * *

**

"I must admit it's a good insane." – Insomniac, Aly & AJ.

* * *

Stacy

Macy was crazy. Potentially certifiable. Stella knew that better than anyone.

Macy was beautiful. Macy was athletic. Macy was competitive. Macy preferred sneakers to heels and jeans to dresses. Macy was obsessed with Stella's childhood friends. Macy was intense. Macy was adorable.

Macy wasn't a singer. Macy wasn't overly girly. Macy wasn't conventional. Macy wasn't expected. Macy wasn't Joe.

Macy could make Stella laugh when she was feeling down. Macy could make Stella relax when she was feeling stressed out. Macy could understand what Stella was _really _saying 98.7% of the time.

Macy made Stella's heart skip a beat with a glance. Macy sent Stella's pulse racing with a smile. Macy made Stella's insides turn to jello with a touch. Macy stole Stella's breath with a kiss.

Macy was very kissable. Macy was soft and curvy. Macy was strong and toned. Macy smelled _so damn good. _Macy's smirk sent Stella's mind into very vivid and very naughty places.

Macy picked Stella over JONAS, over sports, over other jocks.

Macy was crazy. Potentially certifiable. Stella knew that better than anyone.

* * *

Nyke

Nick had finally gone crazy. Completely out of his mind howl-at-the-full-moon-crazy. It was all Van Dyke Tosh's fault.

After the play debacle, Nick noticed that Van Dyke (or 'Vee' as Nick soon took to calling him) was in two of his classes. They began talking more during group work for sociology. They were examining the different roles commonly found in numerous social groups. Tosh could always be counted on to help explain the view point of a leader. Nick and Tosh were able to find common ground. Things escaladed from there.

Tosh was taking Home Economics for the third time. Nick partnered up with him to help him out. Home Ec. was where Nick began calling Tosh 'Vee'. Nick was the only person allowed to call him Vee. For some strange reason that knowledge never failed to give Nick that 'just-aced-the-final' warm fuzzies inside.

Nick stumbled upon Vee and Stella talking about an English assignment and felt a strange feeling constrict in his chest. Nick had never experienced jealousy before and wasn't quite sure that was the name of the terrible feeling. Usually Nick fell hard, wrote a bunch of sappy songs, crashed, got heartbroken, and wrote more sappy songs. Nick stood frozen a few feet away, unsure what to do. Nick didn't like this feeling at all; he also didn't like not knowing what to do. Nick Lucas always knew what to do. He was three points shy of a genius for goodness sake!

Then Macy swooped in and saved the day by very possessively kissing Stella and shot a 'she-is-mine-so-back-off' cavemen-esque glare at Vee. Macy visibly relaxed when Nick finally managed to wander over. Stella was still glowing from her girlfriend's possessive kiss. Vee's face lit up when he saw Nick. For a moment, Nick's heart stopped and he forgot to breathe. He briefly worried about his health; he was a sixteen year old rockstar after all, the stress might have finally gotten to him. Vee threw his arm around Nick's shoulders and they walked to Home Ec. together. Nick felt tingly and warm inside.

Nick was distracted the entire class by Vee. Nick was suddenly, hypersensitive, _aware_ of Vee. Their sugar free chocolate chip cookies came out mediocre at best. Nick found that he didn't care that his cookies weren't up to par. In fact, all Nick cared about was that Vee had flour on his nose. Nick very carefully wiped it away and the air between them suddenly seemed charged. Neither one noticed the class leaving or the final bell dismissing everyone from school. Nick felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest and the only thing that mattered was getting as close to Vee as possible.

Nick stood on his tip toes and kissed Vee like his life depended on it. Vee kissed back and pulled Nick flush against him. Nick found his hands moving of their own accord. One tangled itself into Vee's silky hair and the other gripped tightly at Vee's back. Vee's tongue found its way into Nick's mouth and Nick felt a jolt go through his body. They broke apart for air and Nick felt himself blush. Vee smiled a crooked smile and Nick forgot to breathe again. His head was spinning and his blood felt like electricity and the only thing he wanted was for it to last forever. He had found something he cared about more than his grades, more than his music, more than anything.

Nick had finally gone crazy. Completely out of his mind howl-at-the-full-moon-crazy. It was all Van Dyke Tosh's fault.

* * *

Jarl

Joe was crazy. He loved dangerous things. Carl was fearless. He loved dangerous things too.

Joe knew he let Stella have the wrong impression about the pudding incident. The reason Joe had messed with Stella was simply to mess with Carl. Invoking Stella's wrath was dangerous. Carl later claimed he had never run so fast in his life.

Carl loved joining Joe on Joe's crazy adventures. They did all sorts of wild things and stunts that got them in trouble. It was always worth it. Phone calls and letters and emails just weren't the same. Joe filled Carl in on all of the exciting, crazy, and wild happenings of his life as a rockstar. Joe didn't often talk to Carl about the boring stuff because part of him wanted Carl to be impressed.

Joe had been over-the-moon-happy when Carl came to visit. He'd spent weeks picking out his outfits in advance. Then Carl actually came to visit. They used to be completely in sync with one another. Joe realized he wasn't in sync with Carl anymore. Something had changed and Joe couldn't figure out how to fix it.

Joe covered his crushing despair with annoyance. It mostly worked (on strangers). Then Carl left that note (in Joe's hair) and Joe's despair was nearly drowned out by guilt. Somehow he was sure it was all his fault. Joe had hurt Carl. He needed to fix it somehow.

Joe loved his brothers. They helped him to come up with a great plan. Carl forgave him fairly easily. Joe had been prepared to grovel. He'd even written a groveling speech that he'd practiced in the mirror. Joe was beyond relieved he didn't have to actual say it since one look at Carl and the carefully memorized speech had flown out of Joe's brain.

Then Stella wanted to mess with Carl and something in Joe snapped. He had bought that hat special for Carl as an 'I'm sorry I was a jerk' hat. The thought of Stella messing with his Carl had stirred a strong sense of protectiveness within him. Joe wasn't sure what to make of his possessive feelings for Carl. Joe decided to stick close by Carl while on stage and tried to subtly glare at the girl Carl had sort of hit on earlier. She gave off bad vibes and clearly wasn't good enough for Carl.

After the party had ended and they were along Carl turned to Joe and kissed him. Joe was pleasantly surprised. Joe found that craning his neck _just so _and wrapping a hand in Carl's hair _like that _made the kiss better.

Joe was crazy. He loved dangerous things. Carl was fearless. He loved dangerous things too.

* * *

Kandy

Most people though Kevin was crazy. Kevin wasn't very conventional. Randolph didn't mind.

Randolph was an excitable and a go with the flow kind of guy. He was also in Kevin's history class. They sat next to each other. Kevin talked to Randolph about otters with trumpets and bears in bikinis. Randolph preferred monkeys with drums and manatees in tutus. Kevin knew they were going to be close.

Randolph had trouble socializing with girls. He thought they were over rated. Randolph had liked Macy because she was a tomboy. Kevin could understand that, he had had a brief crush on Macy because she had that 'one-of-the-guys' quality about her. He wasn't quite sure why he was so pleased Randolph didn't seem to like girls.

About a month into their friendship Randolph insisted Kevin call him Ran or Randy. Kevin insisted to be called Kev in exchange. Whenever Randy said or wrote 'Kev', Kevin felt a shiver go up and down his spine. Kevin also felt the strangest (and most enjoyable) thrill go through him whenever he said/thought/wrote 'Randy'.

Kevin found himself gushing about manatees and Randy more often during lunch. Stella kept giving him a lot of strange knowing looks. Joe usually texted Carl and Nick talked to Tosh. Macy mostly just stared lovingly at Stella. Kevin couldn't understand why Macy – or anyone – would ever want to change Randy. Randy was great the way he was.

Randy understood the appeal of musical animals in a way no one else in Kevin's life ever had. Randy enjoyed badly dubbed kung fu movie marathons. Randy went to every cheerleading practice Kevin had (even though Kevin was just first alternate). Randy got a dreamy look on his face when Kevin would play guitar and sing just for him. Randy kissed Kevin for the first time on the Ferris wheel after sharing cotton candy.

Most people though Kevin was crazy. Kevin wasn't very conventional. Randolph didn't mind.


End file.
